Sans attache
by Applezy
Summary: Maxine Berkins est une jeune fille. Tout est normal me direz vous.  Maxine Berkins est une sorcière. Là les choses se corsent.  Les aléas de la vie vue et revisités par une ado délurée qui débarque à Poudlard après s'être fait virer de son ancienne école.
1. Rencontre avec une chouette

-**Vous êtes en retard Miss.**

Sans déconner ? Merde, c'est donc pour ça que je courais comme une dératée ! Vieille bique décrépite va !

- **Et que n'est-ce donc que cette tenue ? Il me semble avoir rajouté dans la missive que je vous ai envoyé que le port de l'uniforme était obligatoire à Poudlard. Vous ne l'avez pas lu ?**

- **Ah si, mais dans l'uniforme, il y avait une jupe.**

- **Donc, vous l'avez lu.**

- **Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai lu, mais je trouve totalement idiot le fait que les filles doivent obligatoirement porter une jupe ! Ne voyez vous pas la discrimination sexuelle dans tout cela ? En tant que femme, vous devriez me soutenir ! Rebellez vous avec moi Professeur, et ensemble, nous vaincrons toutes ces différences raciales et prôneront l'égalité entre hommes et femmes !**

Elle me regarde d'un oeil septique, ce qui d'ailleurs, la fait vaguement ressembler à une chouette.

- **Un uniforme vous sera fourni dès demain matin, en attendant, mettez cette cape sur votre dos, et par pitié, couvrez moi cet immonde gribouillis !**

Je suis son regard. Quoiqu'est-ce qu'il a mon tatouage ?

- **En tant qu'aînée, vous serez réparti la première. Pas de scandale Miss, comportez vous bien, et montrez l'exemple aux plus jeunes.** Me dit-elle avec de grands gestes, qui retiennent toute mon attention, on dirait un babouin à balancer les bras dans tous les sens. **Miss, regardez moi quand je vous parle.** Je lève les yeux. Ouf, encore un peu et j'étais presque hypnotisée !

**- Bien que je respecte profondément le professeur Dumbledore, je pense qu'il a fait une énorme à remplacer par en vous acceptant dans son établissement. Sachez, Miss, que je serai beaucoup moins conciliante que lui, et que je vous aurai à l'oeil ! Maintenant entrez, je vous prie.**

Devant moi s'ouvre une immense porte, et une centaine de visages se tournent vers moi.  
Et bah, on va bien s'amuser cette année, c'est moi qui vous le dis !


	2. La répartition

**Chapitre 1 :**

**La répartition**

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, les visages se tournent vers moi, pour me scruter attentivement. Je détourne le regard, et fixe un point imaginaire devant moi, pour ne pas me planter devant toute ma nouvelle école. Remarque, ce serait une entrée pour le moins originale.

Un viel homme, qui, par déduction ne peut être que le professeur Dumbledore, me désigne un fauteuil usé par les années de son regard malicieux. Je m'y assieds, et il pose sur ma tête un vieux chapeau. Ok, on récapitule, un chapeau ? Il a pété une durite le vieux ou quoi ?

**- Que d'insolence de la part d'une si jolie jeune fille !**

Ok, je suis maintenant officiellement et définitivement folle ! J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas toute seule dans ma tête, mais à ce point-là !

**- Vous n'êtes pas folle miss! Je suis le choixpeau magique, et c'est grâce à moi que vous allez pleinement épanouir votre dernière année dans la maison qui vous convient le mieux.**

Modeste avec ça !

**- Tout à fait. Je vous trouve bien cynique miss, et plutôt rusée ! Vous auriez parfaitement votre place à Serpentard !**

**- Que dalle ! Je vous interdis de me mettre avec ces vermines ! On m'a beaucoup parlé de cette maison et je vous ordonne de ne pas m'y placer !**

**- Cela confirme mon hypothèse, vos préjugés et votre fermeté me confortent dans mon choix !**

**- Mais je vous emmerde, je n'ai pas de préjugés ! Et je vous défends de me placer avec ces personnes qui n'ont que pour objectif d'exterminer tous les nés-moldus ! Savez vous qui je suis ?**

- **Je sais très bien qui vous êtes miss, et d'où vous venez. Je sais également ce qui est arrivé a vos parents, et la rancoeur que vous avez envers ceux qui fréquentent la magie noire. Cela empêcherait grandement votre integration à Serpentard. C'est donc pour cela, et également pour votre courage à toute épreuve et votre sens de la loyauté, que votre maison sera … GRYFFONDOR !**

Je me lève alors, sous un tonerre d'aplaudissements, et me dirige vers la table qui émet tout ce bruit. Je m'installe, et une jolie rousse s'avance vers moi.

**- Bonsoir, je suis Lily Evans, préfète en chef de Gryffondor.** A ces mots, ses yeux se mettent à petiller d'une étrange lueur.

Elle me tend la main, et je m'empresse de lui la serrer.

**- Maxine Berkins**, dis-je en criant, pour essayer de me faire entendre malgrès les élèves qui sifflent pour féliciter les nouveaux arrivants, **mais tu peux m'appeler Max !**

Elle me sourit et me couve d'un regard maternel. Vraiment bizarre cette fille. Après la répartition, les plats aparaissent devant nous, et je commence à manger.

_Voldiie : Et bien merci beaucoup et ravie que tu aies adoré ! Voilà la suite, rien que pour toi (et aussi parce que tu es ma seule lectrice mdr !)_

_Hey les gens ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? L'idée de cette histoire, c'est une lubie, et je viens de la poster sur un coup de tête ! J'attends avec impatiente vos avis, alors reviews please !_

_Si ce chapitre vous plait, je m'engage à vous en écrire un beaucoup plus long pour la prochaine fois !_

_Pleins de bisous_

_Jeliza._


	3. Première journée

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Première journée**

_Nous étions tous au chemin de traverse, en ce dimanche ensoleillé. Mes parents tenaient fermement chacune de mes mains, et se chamaillaient pour savoir, qui ce soir, me garderaient et qui pourraient sortir pour voir le match Flaquemare/Harpies. Ils se jetètent un regard malicieux et se mirent genoux, pour êre ma hauteur._

_- Finalement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'embarrasse d'une petite fille comme toi ! Dit mon père avec sa grosse voix._

_- Tu as tout fait raison Byron, on n'a qu'à la laisser dans un bois, et courir très vite. Avec un peu de chance, le loup la mangera rapidement et on pourra partir à l'heure._

_- NOOOOOOON ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça, sinon, je crie._

_- Tu entends Jeliza ? Des menaces ! Sais-tu ce que l'on fait aux méchantes petites filles qui menacent leurs parents nous ?_

_- Vous leur faite des bisous ? Tentais-je._

_- Non. Murmura ma mère en glissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son mari. ON LES MAAAAAANGE !_

_- !_

_Et pendant que mes parents me chatouillaient gentiment, des cris se firent entendre._  
_Ils se regardèrent rapidement, et ma mère me prit violemment par le bras, pour m'emmener dans un coin sombre._

_- Tu ne bouges pas de là surtout ! Promets moi de ne pas bouger d'ici avant que je te prévienne !_

_- Mais maman !_

_- Promets moi ! Et avec le petit doigt !_

_Je levais mon auriculaire vers le ciel, et lui promit de ne pas bouger._  
_Il me semblait avoir passé des heures ici, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je me demandais ce qui se passait, et pourquoi mes parents avaient voulu me mettre l'abri. A présent, je voulais plus que tout sortir d'ici. Si je jetais juste un coup d'oeil et que je faisais attention, ça ne briserait certainement pas ma promesse. Et c'est ce que je fis. A peine avais-je fait un pas sur la grande place que je les vis. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés par terre, côte à côte, et se tenant la main. Je m'approchais en courant. Ils étaient tout froids et affichaient des mines horrifiés._

_- Que fais-tu là fillette ? On ne t'a jamais dit que se promener toute seule dans la rue était dangereux ?_

_Je me retournais pour faire face la voix._

_- Je ne suis pas toute seule, lui hurlais-je la figure. Ce sont mes parents ! Et d'ailleurs, on va s'en aller maintenant, hein maman ?_

_Je lui secouais son manteau, esperant vainement la faire réagir._

_- Que c'est malheureux. Ce sont tes parents ? Comment t'appelles-tu, petite fille ?_

_- Ma... Maxine, réussis-je articuler malgrmes sanglots._

_- Et bien Maxine. Il serait dommage que je ne me rappelle pas de toi, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_  
_ENDOLORIS_

**- Maxine ? Maxine, réveille toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. MAXINE !**

**- Quoi ? Lily c'est toi ? Oh désolée. Je t'ai réveillée ?**

**- Non, je suis debout depuis une demi-heure. Tu ferais bien de te préparer, avant que les autres ne se lèvent et courent la salle de bains.**

**- D'accord j'y vais, merci Lily.**

L'eau chaude me glisse dessus et me réveille doucement. J'apprécie beaucoup Lily, et les efforts qu'elle a fourni pour que je sois dans son dortoir me touche grandement. Elle a effectivement estimé que c'était mieux que je sois avec elle, plutôt que de me retrouver avec des filles que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré mes autres camarades de dortoir hier. Cassandre Damon et Alexandra Milana. Elles m'ont l'air sympathiques, bien que Cassandre soit un peu superficielle. Je sors de la cabine et l'air froid me glace le corps. Je m'empare d'une serviette et me sèche. Je fais face au miroir, et mes yeux bleu foncé, contemplent mon reflet. Mes cheveux noirs corbeaux, hérités de mon père, tombe juste aux dessous de ma poitrine, cachant ainsi le coeur tatoué au côté gauche et laisse découverte les cicatrices qui ornent mon ventre. Une grimace me tord le visage en les voyant.

- **Dépèche toi Maxine ! Il faut que je me commence me préparer, sinon je ne serai jamais prête l'heure. Plus qu'une heure ! Raaah, t'abuse !**

Cass', de toute évidence. Je sors après m'être habillée et elle s'engouffre rapidement dans la salle de bain. Je regarde Alexandra, toujours en pyjama

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme ça tous les matins, mais elle finit toujours par sortir 20 minutes avant les cours, comme ça, j'ai un peu de temps pour m'habiller.** Me fait-elle de sa voix douce.

- **On descend ?** Me propose la rouquine.

**- Je te suis !**

Après avoir bu un café bien corsé je me rendis en métamorphose. Super façon de commencer la journée, étant donné que c'est loin d'être mon domaine de prédilection. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me rendis au le fond de la classe, avec la ferme intention de dormir toute l'heure.

**- Je peux m'assoir ici ?**

Un jeune garçon aux yeux dorée me faisait face. Les cheveux châtains, l'air fatigué mais avec une fière allure, il est plutôt séduisant.

**- Tu perturbes mes projets tu sais, mais dans mon infinie bonté et aussi parce que tu n'es vraiment pas moche, je te donne ma bénédiction.**

Il rougit jusqu'aux racines, me décrochant un sourire par la même occasion, et me tendit la main.

**- Remus Lupin, et merci pour le compliment, si s'en était un.**

**- S'en était un. Maxine Berkins.** Dis-je en lui la serrant.

C'est ainsi que se déroula toute la matinée, en parlant avec Remus pendant les deux premières heures et me plaçant avec Lily en botanique et en soins aux créatures magiques. Alors que je me rendais la grande salle pour prendre un repas bien mérité je percutais un mur. Un mur ? En plein milieu du couloir ?

**- Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu.**

Plutôt pas mal, ce mur.

_Et voila, un nouveau chapitre ! On dit merci a la gastro qui me fait dégeuler depuis ce matin et m'empêche d'aller en cours. Un peu plus long, comme je vous l'es promis, mais moins marrant, notamment a cause des souvenirs ! ! Vos reviews me font vraiment top plaisir ! Pleins de bisous !_


End file.
